


Devil's Cry

by zellasdays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, based on 05x14, fitz x daisy, fitzdaisy, framework fitz x daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellasdays/pseuds/zellasdays
Summary: "Don’t be afraid of me, Daisy," he said in a low and arrogant voice. "Don’t fear who you belong to.""You are a monster," She sobbed."But Ophelia couldn't love this monster," Leopold replied, standing in front of Daisy, a few inches from her. "You always loved this monster."| post 05x14 |





	Devil's Cry

Silence remained in the air, like a _sinister_ figure who said nothing, just stood there, prominent and dangerous. The corridors were desolate, something that was very common in the Lighthouse since there were few agents hanging around those places. In addition, all were concentrated in a common area. However, the _events_ that had occurred a few hours earlier showed that sepulchral _silence_.

 

What was in _his_ mind? Something no one understood, an _illusion_ perhaps, some delirium. _Oh_ , but that was very real. It could even chase you at night without ceasing. Daisy, for a moment, thought it was _real_. Why had he returned? Daisy didn’t decipher it completely the first time and didn’t decipher it to the second. Even if she wanted to fight, she didn't have her strength and courage. It was only paralyzed by fear. _Again_.

 

And there she was, completely safe knowing that Fitz was locked in the detention cells, knowing that he would not _hurt_ her anymore. The constant rattle that she made with her legs, wishing to erase every minute of that torture caused that this and the previous one in the Framework were stronger, more ferocious - more _sinister_. Even more interesting. The chestnut remained with a small white handkerchief, with spots of her blood, of what Fitz provoked - after all - and closed the eyes with force, trying to eliminate that torment that incited it to cry.

 

Daisy swallowed hard and tried to get out of a sea she was trapped in. More and more waves were looming, like a battle in her mind defining whether good or evil _won_. Or even if she managed to get out of that turbulent sea that threatened to _drown_ her in the blue ocean floor. In one way or another, she must escape. _I would do it soon_ , she thought for a moment. However, that made her sink a little _more_. Her head processed many things in such a short time and that confused her, like a hurricane that destroyed everything in its path. Fitz, Leopold, was already _undone_.

 

A metallic sound shook her ears and the brunette rose quickly, alert to any movement. Daisy walked slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, moving like a panther. She left her room being secretive and for a moment wished she could blend in like a wall. She walked slowly down the corridor, fearing even the _silence_ that was in the air. After everything that had happened, she was scared. But to her misfortune - or rather, her fortune - there was _nothing_.

 

Returning to her room, she closed the door and didn’t look back, left her boots tucked in a corner of it and went to her bed. She heard footsteps behind her and stood still, paralyzed by the same fear. In her head, wishing she could help her out of that situation, she didn’t answer. She was so lost in a black _hole_ that if she shouted, _oh_ , no one would hear her. She heard another step and recognized that it was a rattle of a shoe, but it was not a woman's - it was a _man's._

 

"Sometimes you must trust your senses, Agent Johnson." A low voice with a slight Scottish accent spoke behind her back.

 

Daisy stopped feeling each limb when she heard those words, her breathing was cut off and the air was no longer in her lungs. As if it were an instinct, something she has seen in horror movies, she turned and found the figure of _Leopold_ standing in front of her. His blue eyes watched the inhuman figure with attention but he didn’t move. Daisy gave a start and tried to move, but she did it awkwardly and knew perfectly well that Leopold enjoyed it. She went quickly to the door and when she tried to open it - which surprised her - it did not open. Now it was a _nightmare_.

 

"Come on, Daisy, you can’t escape me," Leopold declared, approaching her with slow steps. "We both know how things _will_ end."

 

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed, stepping aside, but Leopold didn’t stop. The only thing he did was block the door more firmly.

 

"You can’t hide from me, even if you _wanted_ to," the doctor added, turning his head to one side to look at the brunette. "It's inevitable."

 

Daisy for a moment wondered why she wasn’t fighting him or looking for a weapon, she was so paralyzed by fear that she didn’t know what to do anymore. She felt that her _tears_ were threatening to come out of her eyes and that fear completely paralyzed her body. For a moment, she stumbled and his back ended up crashing against the concrete wall. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, refusing to believe that he was pursuing her. The Doctor's steps were slow and _torturous_ , she could smell him for miles around - but Daisy didn’t move.

 

"Don’t be afraid of me, Daisy," he said in a low and arrogant voice. "Don’t fear who you belong to."

 

"You are a monster," She sobbed.

 

"But Ophelia couldn't _love_ this monster," Leopold replied, standing in front of Daisy, a few inches from her. " _You_ always loved this monster."

 

Both were dangerously close, the _fire_ exploding between them, in an almost unrecognizable way. Leopold's blue eyes remained fixed on her and she alone, trying to penetrate her _mind_ at some point and stoke the fire that was igniting very slowly. Daisy, on the other hand, was very confused.

 

"What?" She asked and when she realized what Fitz was talking about, she started to shake her head. "No...no no no no no! You tortured me!"

 

Leopold, more accurately and quickly, pressed his body against hers - against the wall - and their faces were only inches away. Daisy didn’t stop crying at that moment, the only thing she could look at - voluntarily, at least - were his blue eyes. Leopold clicked his tongue and spoke. "I tortured you because I wanted to know where she was. Where was my Skye."

 

"B-But...I was dating Ward," the inhuman stuttered, feeling a toxic taste in her mouth as she spit out Ward's name. After that, she remained silent.

 

"I ordered you to _seduce_ Ward, Daisy." The doctor replied in a whisper and leaned to the right side, meeting Daisy's ear. The brunette, feeling his warm breath against his ear, threatening, dangerous and at the same time seductive, made her shudder a little. That didn’t stop Fitz completely. "But you were _always_ mine."

 

"S-Shut up." She stammered and tried to get free, but hse only managed to get Leopold to completely lock her up with his body in one of the corners of the room. She tried not to sob, but it was impossible. However, she could talk. "Have you come here to continue torturing me?"

 

"Define 'Torture'," He replied, staring at her. "Because I haven’t tortured you. At least, not this time."

 

"And do you expect me to think that everything was a kind of gift?" Daisy asked already annoyed and tried again to get away from him, but wasn’t successful. "G-Get away from...!"

 

Leopold hissed and approached a tear that slid slowly against Daisy's cheek, taking it between his pink lips with great delicacy, as if it were a kiss. Daisy at that moment closed her eyes and let out a gasp. Fitz's hoarse and _arrogant_ voice echoed in her ears. "I have come to take what is mine by right. _You_." Daisy denied, somehow scared, but that didn’t stop the doctor from continuing. "By day, you were just an agent, following my orders. We were just boss-agent," Leopold's blue eyes admired Daisy's features. “At night, you were helpless. And I was on you, touching every part of your body, kissing every curve and biting every unexplored place. Only _I_ could hear your screams and moans, no one else. Every night we spent together, I always claimed you in my bed."

 

"You cheated on Ophelia." Daisy murmured trying to keep her voice from _breaking_.

 

"Is it so difficult to guess?" He replied looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "The only lips that really _enjoyed_ kissing were yours." He returned to his initial position and his eyes shone for a moment, Daisy was still shedding tears and Fitz wiped them with a finger in a simple caress. "Stop crying, Daisy. I'm not going to _hurt_ you." He came close enough to brush his lips against hers. “I _won’t_ hurt you…" Daisy tried to move but Fitz didn’t let her move. Keeping her in its place in that corner.

 

Daisy felt Leopold's lips on hers, delicate and _intense_ at the same time. The brunette tried to move away from him again, but Fitz held both hands above her head, restricting Daisy's mobility. He didn’t stop kissing her and every time, the kiss became more intense. Her knees were beginning to feel like jelly and Daisy just… _gave up_. She let him continue to kiss her with that intensity and she didn’t hesitate to respond. Their lungs demanded oxygen, but both succumbed to that lust they wanted so much. Daisy didn’t know how her body - even her mind - had betrayed her.

 

The kisses became hungrier, more intense and even harsh. Fitz parted enough to kiss Daisy's jaw and go on a path of wet kisses to her neck, which he kissed and nibbled while Daisy gasped uncontrollably. The doctor was delicate in the area of her neck, considering that she was still having the cut of her inhibitor recovering. He returned her lips and kissed her more intensely, pressing against her as much as he could. He bit her lower lip and Daisy _gasped_ , before kissing him again. He wished they had nothing in between them, but that was not the case.

 

Taking the initiative, Leopold picked her up and Daisy hooked both legs around his waist - the fact that he was in a black suit didn’t matter - and was taken to her bed by Fitz. The kisses continued, hungry and wet, sometimes with bites. Everything that covered them ended up in one of the corners of the room, and there were only the two of them sharing the fact that they were naked. Fitz touched her hips, her thighs and pulled her closer to her body, causing Daisy to let out a _moan_.

 

She felt his erection against her hip and that not only lit her, but also pressed against his body even more. She bit his lip, letting the blood emanate in him and didn’t stop kissing him. Fitz kept one hand holding Daisy's body and the other went down her abdomen, ending in her folds and then caressing her clit _delicately_ but _firmly_ , the brunette moaned against his lips, beginning to move her hips to feel more movement. Fitz could feel her wetness, more and more intense. That wasn’t going to _stop_ him. But Daisy, _oh_ , that was a different story. Daisy didn’t stop moaning and began to kiss his neck. Kisses, bites, hickeys, she wanted to leave her _mark_ in some way. But Fitz's firm fingers touched the bundle of nerves in such a slow and exquisite way that Daisy didn’t know if she would last long.

 

"F-Fitz..." She mumbled against her neck. “S-Stop…t- _torturing_ me!”

 

"What do you want, Daisy?" He asked hoarsely against her ear. "Do you want me to _fuck_ you?" He moved his finger in now stronger circles and Daisy moaned arching her back. "Tell me, Daisy. I will not repeat it a second time. Do you want me to _fuck_ you?"

 

" _YES!_ " She cried out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to draw him to her body as she leaned back on the bed. She moaned again when she felt Fitz inside her, her back arched and she rolled her eyes in pure pleasure at feeling that hard, firm member within her wet folds.

 

He was not _kind_ to her, after all. Actually, she didn’t _want_ him to be gentle. Fitz slammed into her with firm thrusts, kissing her body, every curve, every zone and even nibbling. Daisy moaned incessantly, scratching Leopold's back with her fingernails, earning moans and even growls in response. Daisy, for a moment, _lost_ herself in the pleasure and babbled things that didn’t make sense, from time to time she kissed Fitz's lips or even bit and sucked his neck.

 

It was a _delirium_. A delirium that she couldn’t stop. So pleasant, as sharp as a _knife_ , firm and even _passionate_ as a flame. Both bodies together, _melting_ against each other, kisses full of _lust_ , pleasure between them. Was this what was _happening_ between the two of them? Daisy didn’t think that the same Fitz of the Framework could do this to Ophelia, but to her surprise, he _did_. And he would _do_ it a million times more.

 

“¡L-Leopold…!”

 

Fitz moved quickly and precisely, both _hard_ and firm, giving Daisy what she wanted. They both moaned against each other's mouths and even alternated their positions, moving with the same intensity. Both reaching that climax with so much need. Daisy moaned and took Fitz's face in her hands, clasping her forehead with his before kissing him again.

 

Between groans and kisses, Fitz touched Daisy's clit once again, causing those _sweet_ moans again. He held her against his body as much as he could and moved with more force, penetrating her with more hardness and savagery. She was _so_ close. Until Daisy couldn’t resist and let herself be carried away by _that_ wave, letting out a moan of pleasure. And Fitz admired how two _tears_ ran down her cheeks in full ecstasy. Leopold also came, pressing his forehead against hers, letting out a moan against her lips, hoarse and _deep_ before falling backwards onto the bed.

 

Daisy kissed Leopold for the last time, before embracing him and ending up falling asleep in his arms, feeling that warmth that somehow comforted her. After all, she remembered that Fitz said he wouldn’t hurt her and he was right, but that still didn’t finish healing the wounds that were still bleeding.

 

However, Daisy knew they _would_ meet _again_ \- one way or _another_.


End file.
